


Two Seals and their Thneedy Thneeds

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [3]
Category: Original Work, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: But Bad Crafts, Crafts, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I am so sorry, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Two seals share a thneed. And do what comes naturally when sharing a thneed. If thneeds were a thing. Or badly posed seals.
Relationships: Seal/Seal
Series: Crocheted Creations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Two Seals and their Thneedy Thneeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).




End file.
